This invention relates to an apparatus for replacing air within a headspace of a container when filling liquid therein, and more particularly to such an apparatus for replacing air within a headspace of a container filled with a liquid such as a carbonated drink, juice drink, tea drink, coffee drink or the like.
A conventional container filled with a liquid by a filling machine is transferred to a sealing machine that seals by means of a cap or the like, and during a period when the air in the container is replaced.
Concerning such conventional air replacing apparatus, carbonic acid gas is blown into the headspace of the can which is filled with a liquid. Therefore, the air replacing apparatus in the prior art can maintain the quality of a liquid such as carbonated drink, juice drink or the like, however, the working environment becomes worse due to the carbonic acid gas blowing in all directions at the workshop.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for replacing air within a headspace of a container which can maintain the quality of a liquid such as carbonated drink, juice drink or the like filled into a can. It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for replacing air within a headspace of a container by being blown with either of steam, a mixture of steam and carbonic acid gas and a mixture of steam and nitrogen gas. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus for replacing air within a headspace of a container which can prevent the worsening of the working environment due to the spraying of carbonic acid gas in all directions inside the working place.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawings.